


pilot

by Destiellover4



Series: the curse of being a winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiellover4/pseuds/Destiellover4





	pilot

As Emily continued to get her witch costume ready for Halloween party Jess asked her to come to so that they could celebrate her and Sam’s victory over the LSAT. She knew she probably shouldn’t go because she wanted to make sure she did well in the interview for law school but she decided to go anyway because Jess was her best friend. She was a little nervous because she knew she had to tell Sam that she was pregnant, she was sure that Sam would be supportive.

Emily left her apartment and walked to Sam’s. He lived on the other side of campus so it was the perfect amount of time for her to think of the perfect way to drop the news. When she got to the apartment she pushed open the door and walked inside.

“Sam!” I yelled. “Are you here I decided to go after all.”

“Hi, Emily! I’m glad you changed your mind,” Jessica stated. “Sam will be right out. Hurry up, Sam your twin sister is faster than you.”

“Tell me again why we are going to this lame party, Emily?” Sam asked sticking his head out of the bathroom.

“To celebrate, you idiot,” I said, ”We both got great scores and we are both kicking ass.”

“Where is your costume?” Jess asked.

“You know how I feel about Halloween” Sam answered.

“Jesus, Sam even I dressed up, but too late now,” I said. “We should get going party starts soon.”

As Sam, Jess, and I walked they talked about what the plans for tonight were as well as the interview on Monday. I decided it was the time to tell them

“So I have some news. I thought it would be a good time to tell you guys and I have been thinking about it all day,” I said as they walked toward the bar.

“Is everything ok?” Jess asked with concern in her voice.

“Everything is fine,” I said smiling. “I found out last night… I'm pregnant,” I blurted out not sure how Sam would react.

“I am so happy for you,” Sam said wrapping me in a giant bear hug. “I am assuming Brady is the father” He continued.

“Yes, Brady is the dad. I told him as soon as I found out,” I said smiling.

“Was he as excited as you were?” Jess asked.

“Yes, I was really worried about telling him, but he was really happy I was so relieved,” I said as we arrived at the bar.

“I'm so happy for the two of you. You guys are so cute together,” Jess said walking into the bar.

The whole bar was decked out in Halloween decorations. Luis was saving a table for them. He waved us over. He had a tray of shots waiting for them. They all took one of the shots. I reached for one and Sam looked at me sideways. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh, I forgot,” I said with a laugh “I’m glad I have Sammy to look after me.”

Jess raised her shot glass high in the air, “Here is to Emily and Sam. To their awesome LSAT victories”

“Alright, alright it wasn’t that big of a deal,” Sam commented.

“He acts so humble but he scored a 174 and our Emily scored a 176,” Jess said sounding proud of us

“Is that good?” Luis asked.

“Scary good” Jess replied.

Everyone takes their shot expect for me “Spill some for me, ok?” I asked.

“You got it,” Sam said as he grabbed the shot meant for me.

“Actually both as us have interviews here Monday,” I said.

“Hey, it’s gonna go great” Jess told them both reassuring them.

“Yeah, it better,” Sam and I said at the same time. I swear we are the same person sometimes maybe that’s why she was going to law school she always looked up to her 'older' brother she knew in the back of her mind that something was going on with her brother so she made a decision.

“Hey, can I crash at your place tonight?” I asked.

“Of course we only have the couch though,” Sam answered.

“ of course that’s fine” I answered

“So how does it feel to be the golden boy in your family,” Luis asked Sam.

“What am I chopped liver,” I asked with a smile.

“Oh, I didn’t mean…” Luis trailed off.

“I’m giving you a hard time,” I said joking. “The rest of our family doesn’t know”

“Why not I’d be gloating,” Luis said.

“Well, we aren’t exactly the Brady's,” Sam said.

“And I’m not exactly the Huxtables,” Luis retorted. “More shots.”

“It’s so nice to have a night off,” I said smiling at Sam and Jess.

“Seriously you guys I’m so proud,” Jess said.

“What would I do without you?” Sam asked.

“Crash and burn,” Jess answered.

The three of us continued talking for about four hours when I decided that I was going to call it a night.

“Hey I’m heading out,” I said with a smile. “Can I borrow your keys?” I asked.

“Here,” Jess said. “Take mine.”

“Thanks, Jess, I will see you guys later,” I said as I left

When I got to the apartment, I changed out of my costume and put on my pj’s and passed out on the sofa. I was so tired that I didn’t notice Sam and Jess get home.

Later that night, I woke up to footsteps in the apartment she started looking around the apartment. I saw a man and starts to fight after a little bit of fighting he tackled me.

“Woah easy there, Tiger,” the man said.

“Dean? What the hell are you doing here?” Emily asked.

“Well I was looking for a beer,” Dean said with a chuckle. “ good you are here too, where is Sam? The three of us need to talk.”

“Hold on I will go get him,” I said. I went into Sam’s and Jess’s room. “Sam? Are you awake?” I asked quietly.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Sam asked rubbing his eyes.

“Dean is here and needs to talk to the both of us,” I said “cmon.”

Sam and I went downstairs and found Dean still in the Kitchen leaning against the counter.

“Dean, what the hell are you doing here; you could’ve called, ya’ know,” Sam said.

“Would you have answered if I called either of you?” Dean asked looking at both Sam and me.

Sam and I stayed quiet not meeting Dean’s eyes. At that moment Jess then walked out of Sam’s room.

“Sam? Emily?” Jess Asked.

“Jess, hey. Dean this is my girlfriend Jessica.” Sam said.

“Wait, your brother Dean?” Jess asked.

“Yes, that’s him,” I said glad that she had her friend there with her.

Dean grinned that stupid flirty grin that really got on my nerves what was she gonna do.

“What did you need to talk about Dean?” I asked annoyed that her brother had disrupted her usual schedule again, but she didn’t expect anything less from Dean.

“Can we talk in private?” Dean asked.

“No,” Sam said. “Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Jess,” Sam said in the exact same tone as I had a minute ago.

“Fine,” Dean said “Ok dad hasn’t been home in a few days.”

“Ok so he is working overtime on a Miller time shift he’ll stumble in eventually, ” I stated.

“Dad is on a hunting trip and he hasn’t been home in a few days,” Dean said flatly.

“Jess, excuse us. Emily, Dean, and I need to talk outside.” Sam said. Both Sam and I went to and change into jeans and hoodies.

“You can’t break in and expect us to hit the road with you,” I said.

“Emily is right, we both have lives now we can’t just leave,” Sam said.

“You two aren’t hearing me Dad is missing,” Dean said, “And I need your help to find him.”

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? or the devil’s gate in Chilton? He is always missing and is always fine,” Sam said.  
Dean stops in his tracks and turns around, “Not for this long, now are you coming with me or not?” Dean says.

“I’m not. I can’t. I have a life here,” I said with tears in my eyes. “If I went with you...” I trailed off.

“I’m not going either, Dean,” Sam stated.

“Why not?” Dean asked.

“Because we swore we were done hunting for good,” Sam said.

“Cmon it wasn’t easy but it wasn’t that bad,” Dean said.

“When we told dad we were scared of the thing in our closet, he gave each of us a .45,” I said.

“What was he suppose to do?” Dean asked.

“We were nine, Dean, he was supposed to say don’t be afraid of the dark,” Sam said.

“Don’t be afraid of the dark? Cmon you know what’s out there!” Dean said getting upset.

“I know, but the way we grew up after mom was killed and dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed her and we still haven’t found the damn thing, so we kill everything we can find,” I said frustrated.

“We save a lot of people doing it too,” Dean said, as they walk from the apartment to the parking lot they talk.

“I mean the weapons training and melting the silver into bullets, man, Dean we were raised like warriors,” Sam says a little more than done with the conversation.

“So what are you two gonna do go and live normal, apple pie lives?” Dean asked.

“No not normal safe. For Sam. For me. For my child who I hope never has to learn the truth,” I said trying to make Dean see why she needed this.

“I understand that Emily,” Dean started to say, then he seemed to process what she had said. “You’re pregnant? Oh my god that’s great!” Dean said excitedly giving her hug.

“Thanks, Dean,” I said happily that he was excited for me.

Sam cleared his throat

“We were just going to college, Dean. Dad is the one who said if we were gonna leave that we should stay gone.” Sam said giving his best puppy dog eyes to Me.

“Yeah, well Dad is in real trouble now if he’s not already dead. I can feel it.” Dean said.  
“Emmie, I know this isn’t going to be easy, but, I need your help please come with me just for a little while, please,” Dean said looking at me with sadness in his eyes.  
“I can’t do this without you guys,” Dean said looking at me.

“Yes you can,” Sam said.

“Yeah well I don’t want to,” Dean retorted.

Sam sighed and looked me and I nodded my head “So what are we hunting?” Sam asked

Dean handed Sam and I the articles of different missing people who all went missing. All of the people were going missing on Centennial Highway near Jericho California.

“So they found this dudes car he just vanished completely MIA,” Dean said looking at me and Sam.

“Maybe he was kidnapped,” I said as she read the articles that Dean handed her.

“Yeah well there was another one in April,” Dean said. “Another one in December ‘oh-four, ‘ninety-eight, ‘ninety-two. Ten of them over the past twenty years. All of them men, all of them within the same 5 mile stretch of road. Well, it started happening more and more. And Dad went to go check it out, I haven’t heard from him since which is bad enough.” Then Dean grabbed a voice recorder, “Then I get this voicemail.”

Dean played the recording “Dean… Something big is starting to happen… I need to figure out what’s going on it may… Be careful Dean we are all in danger.” Dean stops the recording

“You know there is EVP on that,” I said looking at her brother.

“Not bad Emmie kinda like riding a bike isn’t it?” Dean asked.

“Alright, so I slowed down the message, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss and I got this,” Dean said once again taking out the recorder and hitting a couple buttons

In a raspy voice, a woman speaks, “I can never go home,” Dean stops the recorder.

“You know two years I've never bothered you two, never asked you for anything,” Dean said in a scolding way. Sam and I both look down like we used to when we were little. Then we looked back at each other.

“Ok we will help you find him but we have to be back by Monday,” Sam said.

we made our way back to the apartment to grab our things when Dean asked, “What’s first thing Monday?”

“We have an interview,” I said.

“A job interview? Skip it,” Dean said with a smirk.

“It’s a law school interview and it is both our futures on a plate,” Sam answered.

“Law school? Both of you?” Dean said impressed

“So do we have a deal or not?” Sam asked

Emily stopped by her apartment to pack some of her weapons that she still had and met back with her brothers, as she was packing Brady woke up. He had been working all day.

“Hey what are you doing Em,” Brady asked concerned.

“My dad is missing I'm leaving with my brothers to find him I shouldn't be gone more than a couple days,” I told him as I packed my bag.

“If you are sure, just be careful ok,” Brady said.

“ of course I promise,” I said. I kissed him goodbye and with that, I headed back to Sam’s apartment

“Hey, are you ready?” Sam asked.

“Yes let’s go,” I said as they made their way back to the car.

“I feel kinda bad for leaving Jess,” Sam said to me.

“Why?” I asked

“Because she tried to talk me out of going with Dean,” Sam answered

“She is just worried about you. I understand. I would do the same thing if I was her” I said

“It's Dad, Em if there is something I can do I have to at least try, don’t I?” Sam asked.

“Yes you do and so do I. let’s go,” I said

They all got into the car and Dean started to drive towards Jericho. They had been driving for a few hours when Sam turned and looked at Emily.

“Hey, you’re not hunting Em,” Sam said looking at her with concern in his eyes.

“Why not? I can help,” I said looking hurt and surprised. She had been a badass hunter when they left for Stanford.

“You’re pregnant, Em. You have to be careful,” Sam answered. “You need to think about your baby.”

“I know, Sam. I’m not stupid,” I said. “I just don’t like feeling useless.”

“Emmie, you won’t. We still need you to help with the research.” Dean said

“ Ok,” I said smiling “ I guess it can’t hurt to be careful right”

“That's right I wouldn’t want anything to happened to you,” Dean said. With that, I stayed quiet for the majority of the rest of the ride

Sam, Dean and I continued our drive until they got to a gas station just outside of Jericho where they stopped to get snacks and fill up the car

“Hey, do you need me to get you anything”, Dean asked.

“I am good, thanks. No weird cravings yet,” I said with a smile.

“God. You are such a dork,” Sam said picking on me.

“It only happens when I am around Dean,” I answered Sam.

“No, you have always been a dork,” He said with a smirk on his face.

I leaned forward and smacked Sam playfully on the back of the head.

“Ok, I will be back,” Dean said shaking his head and smiling at his siblings.

“I always wondered why Dad always doted on you,” Sam said looking at me

“It was because I was the favorite,” She said with a smirk on her face. “Or maybe because I look like mom,” I said sadly looking down at the floor of the Impala.

“Ya’ know that Dean looks at you the same way,” Sam said, “He has a soft spot for you.”

“I wish I could remember her,” I said looking at Sam with sad eyes

Dean returned from the inside of the gas and sip with an armful of snacks and threw Emily a bag of chips and a candy bar. “I know you are going to get hungry soon,” Dean said.

“Thanks, Dean,” I said smiling at her brother.He knew me so well that’s what happens the way we grew up though

“No problem,” He said getting into the car, “Is something wrong?”

“No we are good,” Emily answered, “How’d you get this stuff anyways are you still running credit card scams?” I asked knowing full well the answer.

“Well, hunting ain’t exactly a pro ball career. Besides all we do is apply. It’s not our fault they send us the cards.” Dean said.

“Yeah? And what names did you put on the application this time?” I asked.

“Burt Aframin, ” Dean said as he filled the gas tank, “And his son Hector scored two cards out of the deal.”

“Sounds about right,” I said.

“Dude, you gotta update your cassette tape collection,” Sam said flipping through the box of cassette tapes.

“Why?” Dean asked getting into the car.

“Well for one they are cassette tapes and two. Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica. They are the greatest hits of mullet rock,” Sam answered I laughed at the look of disgust on Dean’s face.

“Well House rules, Sammy, Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole,” Dean said starting the car.

Dean popped in his AC/DC into the player as we drove to Selyanina bridge. we drove the rest of the way to the bridge in silence I took the time to think about my mother and I wondered if she wouldn’t have died what my life would have been like and what kind of mother I would be. Sam had been on the phone. He ended the call and told us what he had just found out.

“Ok, so there is no one fitting dad’s description at the hospital or the morgue so that’s something at least,” Sam said.

“Check it out.” Dean said pulling up to the Centennial highway bridge.“Let's go.” He pulled out a matchbox full of fake id’s out of the glove box and handed Sam and me each one of our old FBI badges. I hoped I could still do this it had been almost four years since I had done any type of hunting

Dean, Sam, and I got out of the car and made their way to the bridge where we saw three officers were looking for Troy’s body they were apparently having no such luck, Dean, Sam and I walked over to the officers and flash their badges and start asking the usual questions.

“You fellas had another one just last month didn’t you?” Dean asked.

“Who are you?” Officer Jaffe asked.

“Federal Marshals,” Dean answered as he flashed his fake id.

“You a little young for marshalls aren’t you?” Jaffe said.

“Well that’s awfully kind of you,” Dean said with a smile on his face.

“You did have another one just like this one, correct?” I asked.

“Yeah, that’s right just a mile up the road,” Officer Jaffe answered, “There have been others before that.”

“So, the victim. Did you know him?” I asked

“Yeah, a town like this, everyone knows everyone.” Officer Jaffe said.

“Any connections between the victims besides that they are all men?” Dean asked

“Not that we could tell,” Jaffe said.

“So, what’s the theory?” I questioned.

“Honestly we don’t know. Serial killing, kidnapping ring.” Jaffe said.

“Well, that is exactly the crack police work I’d expect out of you guys,” Dean says holding back a laugh.

Sam at that moment stomped on his foot.

“Thank you for your time detectives,” I said politely.

They all start walking back toward the Impala, Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head.

“What was that for?” Sam asked.

“Why’d you have to step on my foot?” Dean asked.

“Why do you have to talk to police like that?” Sam asked angrily.

“You guys shut it,” I said annoyed that my brother couldn’t get along for five minutes but what was I gonna do I loved my knuckle headed brothers.

“Cmon they don’t know what’s really going on here all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.” Dean said

I cleared my throat as two FBI agents and the sheriff showed up with two federal agents.

“Can I help you?” the sheriff asked

“No sir, we were just leaving,” I said trying to make up for her brother's rudeness.

“Agent Mulder, Agent Scully,”Dean said with a smile on his face.

The three of us pass the sheriff on their way to the Impala who in turn watched them walk off to the car. Once they are in the car I started the conversation

“We should go talk to this Amy girl see if she saw or heard anything,” I said

Dean drove us to downtown Jericho where they find Amy hanging up missing posters.

“I’ll bet you that’s her,” Dean said.

“Probably,” Sam answered.

They walk up to the young woman. “Hi are you, Amy,” I asked.

“Yeah...” Amy answered with a questioning look.

“Yeah, we’re his uncles and this is his aunt. I’m Dean this is Sammy and Emmie,” Dean said.

Emily rolled her eyes she hated when Dean called her that but she put up with it anyways

“He never mentioned you to me” Amy answered.

Amy tried to walk away but we stayed close.

“Well, that’s Troy I guess we aren’t around much we are up in Modesto,” Dean said.

Another girl walked up to Amy, “Hey are you ok?” Rachel asks.

“Yeah” Amy answers

“We are looking for him too. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?” I asked.

All five of us walk into a nearby diner and sat down. Dean asked what Amy saw or heard

“I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home he said he would call me right back and he  
never did,” Amy said with her voice breaking.

“He didn’t say anything strange or out of the ordinary,” Sam asked

“No, nothing that I can remember,” Amy said

“I like your necklace,” I said smiling at Amy

“Troy gave it to me to scare my parents… with all that devil worship stuff,” Amy explained to me and taking a sip of her tea.

“Actually it’s the opposite pentagrams are used to protect you from evil they are really powerful... if you believe in that kind of stuff,” I said trying to make Amy relax a little

“Okay thank you, unsolved mysteries,” Dean said.

“Here is the deal ladies the way Troy disappeared something isn’t right so if you have heard anything,” Dean said Amy and Rachel looked at each other awkwardly.

“What is it?” I asked.

“Well, it’s just with all these guys going missing people talk,” Rachel said.

“What do they talk about?” Sam and I asked at the same time.

“It’s kinda like this local legend this one girl was murdered out on Centinel like decades ago.” Rachel said

Dean looked at me and Sam but we were paying attention to Rachel.

“Well, supposedly she’s still out there,” Rachel kept going. “She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.”

“Thank you, ladies. We really have to be going,” Dean said. We get into the Impala and drive to the nearest library.

All three of us went to the library and found an open computer and started to look up local stories on this supposed murdered girl. Dean was having no luck and I was starting getting annoyed.

“Let me try,” I said.

“I got it,” Dean said annoyed that I was pushing him out of the way.

I shoved Dean’s chair out of the way and slid in front of the computer. “Dude!” Dean said. He hit my shoulder “Such a control freak,” Dean said somewhat under his breath.

I just rolled my eyes; I was used to doing in-depth research because of her years of doing research papers at Stanford as well as helping my dad on hunts when I was a kid. “So angry spirits are born out of a violent death, right?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said.

I replaced ‘Murder’ with ‘Suicide’ and found an article entitled ‘Suicide on Centennial’ we all exchanged looks and read the article.

“Constance Welch murdered her kids and when she realized what she did she killed herself and her husband agreed,” I said summarizing what the article had said

“An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently, her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.” Sam says

“Hmm,” Dean said looking at the computer.

“Em, does that bridge look familiar to you?” Sam asked.

“It’s the bridge we were on earlier today,” I answered looking at Sam.

“Alright let’s go,” Dean said.

The three of us got into the Impala and drove down to Sylvania bridge and parked it at the end. They got out of the car to investigate. We walked along the bridge and then we stopped to look over the railing.

“So this is where Constance took the swan dive,” Dean said as he slightly leaning over the railing.

“Do you think Dad would have been here?” I asked looking over

“Well he is chasing the same story and we are chasing him,” Dean continued to walk down the bridge me and Sam follow.

“Ok, so now what?” Sam asked.

“So we keep digging till we find him it might take a while,” Dean said turning at looking at Sam and me.

“Dean I told you we gotta be back by Monday-” I said.

Dean turned around and faced Me and Sam I felt bad for leaving my older brother. I had always had a close relationship with Dean. We were always a team when we were kids. I would stay if it weren’t for my baby I couldn’t raise her child in this life like I was. I had missed out on everything a normal kid should have and I didn’t want that for my child.

“Monday, right the interview,” Dean said.

“Yeah,” Sam and I said at the same time

“I forgot, you two are really serious about this aren’t you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? You marry your boyfriend and your girlfriend?” Dean said

“Maybe why not,” Sam answered.

“Does Jessica know the truth about you? The things you’ve done.” Dean said to Sam. Then turning to Emily, “How about the dad to your child. Does he know?”

“No, and they are never going to know,” I said getting upset.

“Oh well that’s healthy you two can pretend all you want but sooner or later you are gonna have to face up to who you really are,” Dean said turning and walking around the bridge.

“And who is that exactly?” I asked taking a step toward Dean.

“One of us,” Dean answered.

“No I’m not like you, Dean or Dad this will not be my life. Sam’s either,” I said getting even angrier. I had always been the voice of reason in this family.

“You two have a responsibility,” Dean said.

“To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back,” I said I could feel the tears start to perk in her eyes.

“Emily, don’t talk about her like that,” Dean yelled in my face. “Not you, I can’t stand hearing it from you.”

“And why not!” I yelled back.

“Because you look just like her!” Dean yelled back. “I can’t stand to lose you like I lost her.”

It surprised me that I took a step back from Dean and tried to walk away from him but he grabbed my wrist. “Dean, let go of me!” I yelled as I threw a punch that connected with his jaw.  
Dean recoiled and dropped my wrist. I retreated so that I was hidden behind Sam.

“Hey, Dean!” Sam yelled standing protectively in front of me.

“I’m sorry, Emily,” Dean said apologizing which almost never happened. He must have felt really bad.

“It… it… it’s ok,” I said trying to pull myself together.

Dean took a step back and started to walk away from Sam and me. Sam turned to comfort me and make sure that I was alright.

“ Em, are you ok,” Sam asked me

“ I’m fine Sam just a little shaken up” I answered

“guys!” Dean said pointing at Constance. She was standing on the railing of the bridge. She looked at the Winchesters and then jumped off of the bridge. we ran over to the edge of the bridge to see if we could find Constance. “Where the hell did she go?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know,” Sam answered looking into the dark water that was rushing under the bridge.

Then out of nowhere, the Impala’s engine roared to life. We all turned and looked at the Impala the headlights shining in their eyes.

“Who is driving your car?” I asked looking at Dean then back to the car.

Dean held up to keys in response, and with that we all exchanged looks. The impala started to drive toward them.

“Dean, go go!” I said frantically. The car was driving faster and it was gaining distance and speed as it comes toward us. At the last minute with the car riding our asses we all jumped off the bridge Sam was able to grab the railing while also catching my hand, but Dean just jumped into the shallow muddy water of the river. Sam and I were able to make our way back up to the bridge. we leaned over the railing calling for Dean.

“Dean! Dean!” Sam called.

Dean crawled out of the water covered in mud and rolled onto his back.

“What?!” Dean yelled up to his siblings.

“Are you ok?” I asked.

“I’m super,” Dean replied.

I laughed remembering that stuff like this used happened all the time when we were all together. Sam and I went down and helped Dean make it back onto the bridge where the Impala was parked.

“Is the car ok?” I asked.

“She seems fine whatever Constance did to her she is fine now,” Dean said. “That Constance chick. What a bitch!” Dean yelled.

“Dean, we need to find a place to sleep and you need to shower. You smell like a toilet.” I said.

“I don’t smell that bad,” Dean said sounding offended

“No, Dean, she is right. You stink, man.” Sam agreed.

Dean went down to the river to rinse off the mud so he was cleaner than he was. When he deemed him clean enough to sleep in the Impala with his siblings they all crashed. It was a tight squeeze. But to me, it felt like home. The next morning we went to the nearest motel so that we could all shower and rethink how we were going to get this spirit to rest. We walked into the front office of the motel.

“One room please?” Dean asked.

“You guys having a reunion or something?” the clerk asked as he looked at Dean’s credit card.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.” The clerk explained.

“Thank you, sir, and yes we are. Can we take that room please?” I asked.

“Sorry, Sweetheart,” He answered. “That is against policy.”

“Oh alright, can you tell us what room and we will take the one closest to his,” I asked with a smile.

He agreed to that and handed gave us the keys to the room right next door to the one that was their dad’s. We went his room and picked the lock, which wasn’t a problem because we did that kind of thing all the time.

“Whoa,” Sam said as he walked into the room.

Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting on the bedside table. Sam steps over a line of salt on the floor. dean sniffs the burger and recoiled in disgust.

“I don’t think Dad has been here for a few days at least this stuff smells awful,” I said as she looked around the room. “Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in,” I said. God I was worried something was definitely wrong she could feel it

“What do we have here,” Sam asked looking around the room at how our dad set up the room.

“‘Centennial Highway Victims,’” Dean answered looking at the wall, “I don’t get it different jobs different men, ages, ethnicities, what is the connection? What do they have in common?” Dean asked perplexed at all the evidence.

Sam looked at the wall while Dean talked. “He figured it out,” Sam said. Dean turned to look at whatever Sammy saw but he couldn’t see what Sammy had in his hand.

“What do you mean,” Dean asked

“He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she is a woman in white,” Sam said  
Dean looks at the pictures of the victims.

“You sly dogs,” Dean said. “Alright so if we are dealing with a woman in white dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.” Dean continued.

“She might have another weakness,” I commented as I looked at all the evidence in front of me.

“Dad would want to make sure he’d dig her up does it say where she was buried,” Dean asked.

“No not that I could tell if I was dad I’d go ask the husband if he was still alive,” I said.

“Um... ok why don’t you two find an address I’m gonna go get cleaned up,” Dean said starting to walk to the bathroom.

“ Dean?” I said getting his attention. Dean turned back to face me. “I’m sorry about what I said about Mom and Dad earlier. I was just upset.”

“No chick flick moments,” He answered with a cheeky smile.

“Alright, Jerk,” I said with a half of a smile on her face.

“Bitch,” Dean replied on instinct. It had been so long that we had used those nicknames.

Sam laughed at his siblings as Dean went into the bathroom Sam looked up the address for Joseph Welch. After getting out of the shower Dean turned to his siblings.

“I’m gonna get food do you either of you want anything?” Dean asked

“Count me in,” I said smiling at Dean getting off the bed.

“You two go ahead,” Sam said.

“Well, more for us,” Dean answered with a smile

Dean and I went outside to head to the diner to get lunch. At that moment two deputies approached them, Dean wiped out his phone and dialed Sam.

“Dude five-o take off,” Dean said.

“What about you guys,” Sam asked.

“Yeah they kinda spotted us go find Dad,” Dean said and then hung up the phone just as the officers approached. Dean and I both turned around and both grin at the officers.

“Problem, officers?” I asked in her sweetest voice.

“Where is your other partner?” Officer Jaffe asked.

“Partner? What partner?” Dean asked. At that moment officer, Jaffe glances over his shoulder as officer Hien went towards the room where Sam was.

‘Don’t get seen Sam’ I thought to herself.

“So, fake US marshals, fake credit cards. Do you have anything that’s real,” Jaffe asked Dean.

“My boobs,” Dean answered in that smart ass way that made me realize how much I loved my brother no matter how much he made me want to pull my hair out. The cops handcuffed both me and Dean putting them into the back seat of the police cruiser.

“Emmie, I’m sorry I was over the line earlier. It’s just you and Sammy don’t really remember Mom and how Dad was before.” Dean said as they were on their way to the police station

“It’s okay, Dean. I understand.” I said looking down as I talked. Then I looked over at Dean. “What was she like, Dean?”

“She was kind and beautiful and would always look out for her own... Maybe that’s why I always try to protect you because you remind me of her and I would do anything to protect you, Emmie.” He answered.

“Thank you, Dean,” I said with tears in her eyes. Dean didn’t let his feelings out often but when he did it always overwhelmed me about how kind and sweet he could be.

“Cmon get in here,” The officers said pulling me and Dean into the police station.  
Emily and Dean were sitting alone for a few minutes when the sheriff walked in

“So are you gonna tell us your real names?” the sheriff asked.

“It's Nugent, Ted Nugent,” Dean answered leaning back in the chair.

“What about you, miss?” The sheriff asked turning to

“I'm not telling you a thing,” I said matter of factly “I know my rights.”

“I don’t think either of you realize just how much trouble you are in here.” The sheriff said.

“I know my rights, I’m not saying a word,” I said annoyed at this officer. I had alway had a struggle with authority figures. They always seemed to get in the way preventing me from doing my job.

Dean looked at me trying to warn her to calm down without setting me off even more.

“Are we talking misdemeanor trouble or squeal like a pig trouble?” Dean asked with a smile on his face mainly getting me to think he was an idiot and not to get into trouble.

“You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall,” the sheriff said. “Along with a whole bunch of satanic mumbo jumbo. You two are officially suspects.”

“That makes sense cause when the first one when missing in ‘82 I was 3 and she wasn’t even born,” Dean said.

“I know you two have other partners one of them is an older guy, maybe he started the whole thing so tell me. Dean, is this his?” the sheriff, “My guess that you are the Emily that he writes about in here, as well.”

He drops down dad’s journal on the table on it is a note that says Dean “35-111”

“Now you are gonna stay right here and tell me exactly what that means,” the sheriff said.

I spend the next 20 minutes trying to convince the sheriff that it's my high school locker combo.

“I don’t know how many times I have to keep telling you it's my high school locker combo,” I said clearly annoyed at this point.

“Are we gonna do this all night?” the sheriff asked.

At that moment a deputy walked into the room whispered something in the sheriff’s ear.

“Do either of you need to use the bathroom?” The sheriff asked

“No,” Dean and I said at the same time.

“Good,” the sheriff said handcuffing both of them to the desk as he leaves.

“Great what are we supposed to do now?” I asked.

“Perfect paperclip,” Dean said as he unlocked his handcuffs then getting mine

“You, my dear brother are a genius,” I said

“Thank you, Emmie,” Dean answered. I rolled my eyes smiling. we both made our way to the fire escape and climb down.

“Hey, call Sam,” I said.

Dean whipped out his phone dialed Sam. “Fake 911 call, Sammy. I don’t know that’s pretty illegal,” Dean said.

“You're welcome,” Sam replied. "Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop” Sam said

“Sam, would you shut up for a second,” Dean said

“I can’t figure out why dad hasn’t destroyed the corpse yet,” Sam said.

“Well, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you he’s gone. Dad left Jericho,” Dean said dramatically trying to get his point across.

“What, how do you know?” Sam asked.

“We’ve got his journal,” Dean explained to Sam.

“He doesn’t go anywhere without that thing,” Sam replied almost to himself.

“Well, he did this time,” Dean said.

“What did it say?” Sam asked.

“Oh, just the same ex-marine crap when he wants to let us know where he is going,” Dean said.

“Coordinates, where to?” Sam asked.

“Not sure yet,” Dean answered

“I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?” Sam asked. The phone suddenly cut out.

“ Sam? Sam!” Dean yelled.

“ Dean, what’s going on?” I asked.

“I don’t know, but we gotta steal a car cmon as he found a KIA Spectra that was nearby and drove it to where Constance lived right as Sammy was getting there where Dean shot Constance in the face.

“I’m taking you home,” Sam said as he crashes the Impala into the house.

“Sam! Sam! Are you ok?” Dean yelled.

“Yeah, help me,” Sam said as Dean helped him get out of the Impala.

I had followed closely behind Dean and she turned around at the sound of a desk sliding across the room. It pinned them against car. It came at them with such force that Emily hit her head.

“Emily, are you ok?” Sam asked.

“I'm fine,” I said. “I'm good!”

Constance was standing in the hallway of the house. She was looking around with fear in her eyes. Water began to pour down the staircase. She walked over slowly. At the top of the stairs stand a little boy and girl.

“You've come home to us, Mommy,” The ghost children said together.

Constance looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they appear behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickered. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melt into a puddle on the floor. Sam, Dean, and I shove the desk away from us and went to look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished.

“So this is where she drowned her kids,” Emily said barely able to breathe. ‘Damn, I am out of practice,” she thought.

“That’s why she could never go home she was afraid to face them,” Dean said.

“You found her weak spot, good job, Sammy,” I said.

“If you ruined my car I’ll kill you,” Dean said as Emily and Sam laugh

They get in the car and are driving toward Stanford.

“So I found out where the coordinates lead. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado,” Sam said looking at a map.

“Sounds charming. How far” Dean asked.

“About 600 miles,” Sam said.“You're awfully quiet back there,” Sam and Dean turn around to see Emily sleeping.

Dean has a mischievous grin on his face. He started to yell and swerve the car wildly. Emily sat up and started to freak out

“Dean, you asshole!” I yelled.

Dean started to laugh and then he brought his attention back to the road. “If we shag ass we can make it by morning.” He said looking back at Sam.

“Dean, we um…” Sam trailed off.

“Alright I will get you home, ” Dean said.

The rest of the drive was quiet. Dean dropped off Sam at his apartment and then he went to my apartment. I grabbed my bag out of the trunk and turned back to Dean.

“Thank you, Dean, for everything,” I said with gratitude in my voice

“I will see you around Emmie,” Dean smiled and headed out.

I had a weird feeling. Something felt wrong so I ran to Sam’s apartment. As I turned the corner I saw Dean pulling Sam out of the building as a plume of smoke came out of Sam and Jess’s window.

“I can save her! I have to find her!” I yelled trying to run into the apartment.

“Emmie you can’t she’s gone!” Dean said holding onto my arm.

There were tears welling in my eyes. I walked over to Sam and pulled him into a hug. Dean called the 911 and they were outside standing at the trunk of the Impala.

“We have work to do,” Emily said as she slammed the trunk of the Impala closed.


End file.
